english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003)
Those Who Hunt Elves II is an anime television series. The series originally aired in Japan between October 1, 1997 and December 24, 1997, consisting of 12 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between August 26, 2003 and October 21, 2003. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Andrew Klimko - Junpei Ryuzoj *Kelly Manison - Airi Komiyama *Rozie Curtis - Ritsuko Inoue *Shelley Calene-Black - Celcia Marie Claire *Tiffany Grant - Mihke 'Secondary Cast' *Tiffany Grant - Pichi 'Minor Cast' *Alex Dickinson - Barfly (ep2), Grunt (ep8), Male Guest (ep5), Milita Man (ep2), Office Crowd (ep9), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Villager (ep7) *Allison Sumrall - Bizzarre (ep11), Elf (ep8), Office Crowd (ep9) *Andrew Klimko - Evil Junpei (ep8) *Andy McAvin - Chicken (ep11), Mayor, Salary Man Santa (ep9), Townsfolk (ep12) *Chris Patton - Barfly (ep2), Goblin (ep11), Grunt (ep8), Kerames (ep4), Salary Man Santa (ep9), Servant (ep10), Villager (ep7) *David Williams - Astronomer (ep4), Barfly (ep2), Fisherman (ep1), Townsman (ep2), Wrecker (ep6) *Derek Degeyter - Grunt (ep8), Milita Man (ep2), Observer (ep1), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Townsman (ep11), Villager (ep7) *donaldo - Astronomer (ep4), Barfly (ep2), Fisherman (ep1), Mr. Tomato (ep5), Townsman (ep2) *Ed Paez - Grunt (ep8), Office Crowd (ep9), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Townsman (ep11), Wolf (ep7) *Emily Womack - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bunny (ep2), Child (ep3), Elvish School Girl (ep6), Female Guest (ep5), Rosa (ep1) *George Manley - Lobster Tank (ep11), Mary The Shephard (ep8), Office Crowd (ep9), Santa (ep9), Sorceror (ep12), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Tree Demon (ep12), Villager (ep7) *Greg Ayres - Legendary Sorcerer (ep12), Officer Crowd (ep9), Servant (ep10), Townsfolk (ep10) *Illich Guardiola - Chairman (ep8), Villager (ep7), Wolf Hunter (ep7) *Jason Douglas - Barfly (ep2), Guild Member (ep4), PA Announcer (ep5), The Mayor (ep3) *Jay Hickman - Satan Santa (ep9), The Judge, Townsman (ep3) *Jessica Boone - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bunny (ep2), Child (ep3), Elven Hunter (ep7), Elvish School Girl (ep6), Mer-elf (ep1), Office Crowd (ep9), Pulana (ep8), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Woman Santa (ep9) *Kaytha Coker - Elf (ep8), Elven Hunter (ep7), Office Crowd (ep9), Old Lady (ep9), Regina *Kim Prause - Elf (ep8), Elven Hunter (ep7), Elvish School Girl (ep6), Fake Mermaid (ep1), Nancy (ep3), Office Crowd (ep9), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Woman Santa (ep9) *Kira Vincent-Davis - Elvish School Girl (ep6), Lana (ep2), Young Junpei (ep4) *Kyle Jones - Astronomer (ep4), Barfly (ep2), Male Guest (ep5), Sorcerer (ep12), Venus Fly-Trap (ep5), Were-Wolf (ep3) *Leraldo Anzaldua - Announcer (ep9), Attendant (ep5), Barfly (ep2), Observer (ep1), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Townsman (ep3), Villager (ep7) *Mandy Clark - Elvish School Girl (ep6), Little Girl (ep3), Pichis (ep2) *Matt Culpepper - Barfly (ep2), Male Guest (ep5), Milita Man (ep2), Observer (ep1) *Melissa Cybele - Annette, Grandma (ep7), Priestess (ep1) *Melissa Williams - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bunny (ep2), Elf (ep8), Elven Hunter (ep7), Lilia (ep6), Office Crowd (ep9), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsfolk (ep12) *Monica Rial - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bruno (ep4), Bunny (ep2), Elf (ep8), Presiding Judge, Sorcerer (ep12), The Turtle (ep4), Woman Santa (ep9) *Randy Sparks - Beano (ep5), Beenal, Bunny Mask (ep8), Guild Member (ep4), Milita Man (ep2), Pig Fish (ep11), Servant (ep10), Ship's Captain (ep5), Townsfolk (ep12), Wolf Hunter (ep7) *Rob Bundy - Einal, Man Who Stripped Emperor (ep8), Receptionist (ep9), Servant (ep10), The Elephant (ep4), The Mayor (ep2), Wolf Hunter (ep7) *Ron Howald - Head Observer (ep1), Milita Man (ep2), Shopkeeper (ep4), The Principal (ep6) *Rozie Curtis - Evil Ritsuko (ep8) *Scott McClennen - Villager (ep7) *Shondra Marie - Child (ep3), Elf (ep8), Elvish School Girl (ep6), Office Crowd (ep9), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsfolk (ep10), Townswoman (ep3) *Tiffany Grant - Elvish School Girl (ep6), Little Panda (ep3) *Vic Mignogna - Barfly (ep2), Bruno's Father (ep4), Goblin (ep11), Grunt (ep8), Infomercial Santa (ep9), Nicole (ep5), Office Crowd (ep9), Servant (ep10), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsman (ep3), Wolf Hunter (ep7) 'Additional Voices' *Alex Dickinson *Chris Patton *David Williams *Derek Degeyter *Ed Paez *Emily Womack *Jacob A. Gragard *Jason Douglas *Jay Hickman *Jessica Boone *Kim Prause *Kira Vincent-Davis *Kyle Jones *Leraldo Anzaldua *Mandy Clark *Matt Culpepper *Melissa Williams *Monica Rial *Randy Sparks *Ron Howald *Shelly Thomas *Shondra Marie *Vic Mignogna Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime